deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Komodo25M/Self insert: Komodo
First Appearance:Xbox 360 Species: Xbox avatar Height: 5ft 5in Weight: 150 pounds Age:15 Aliases:Crazy Blue Boi Occupation: Gamer Birthplace: Xbox 360 Kill count: 9,000+ Theme: Feats *Achieved over 600 achievement points. * Comparable to Saints row characters Physicality Strength *Stronger than 49, who has MCU doctor strange’s powers and world of Warcraft weaponry. *Suplexed a guy who can create tornadoes by spinning. *Can uppercut people into the air. * Can lift buildings in giant form. * With his Saints shirt, Comparable to the boss from Saints row. Speed & Reflexes *Faster than a guy who can create tornadoes( About 70-100mph) *Dodged meteors and satellite lasers. * Scales to MCU Doctor Strange and the Boss(Saints Row). Durability & Stamina * Comparable to 49, who has MCU strange powers. *Tanked hits from Meteors and satellite lasers. *Scales to MCU Doctor Strange and the Boss(Saints Row). Senses *Can react to Satellite lasers and meteors. Mentality *Kinda crazy(not psychotic, but a little crazy.) *Average Intelligence *Is a expert Karate and Kung fu *Reckless Martial Arts *Karate *Kung fu Powers & Abilities *Same powers as the Boss(Saints row 4) *https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Boss_(Saints_Row) Skills & Techniques *Saints row 4 attacks Equipment *Same as the Boss *Saints row shirt Transformations *Giant form *Superhero suit Weaknesses *Still can be hurt by some bullets *Reckless *Overconfident *slightly crazy. Stats First Appearance:Xbox 360 Species: Xbox avatar Height: 5ft 5in Weight: 150 pounds Age:15 Aliases:Crazy Blue Boi Occupation: Gamer Birthplace: Xbox 360 Kill count: 9,000+ Theme: Feats Achieved over 600 achievement points. Comparable to Saints row characters Physicality Strength Stronger than 49, who has MCU doctor strange’s powers and world of Warcraft weaponry. Suplexed a guy who can create tornadoes by spinning. Can uppercut people into the air. Can lift buildings in giant form. With his Saints shirt, Comparable to the boss from Saints row. Speed & Reflexes Faster than a guy who can create tornadoes( About 70-100mph) Dodged meteors and satellite lasers. Scales to MCU Doctor Strange and the Boss(Saints Row). Durability & Stamina Comparable to 49, who has MCU strange powers. Tanked hits from Meteors and satellite lasers. Scales to MCU Doctor Strange and the Boss(Saints Row). Senses Can react to Satellite lasers and meteors. Mentality Kinda crazy(not psychotic, but a little crazy.) Average Intelligence Is a expert Karate and Kung fu Reckless Jokester Martial Arts Karate Kung fu Powers & Abilities Same powers as the Boss(Saints row 4) https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/The_Boss_(Saints_Row) Skills & Techniques Saints row 4 attacks Equipment Same as the Boss Saints row shirt Transformations Giant form Superhero suit Weaknesses Still can be hurt by some bullets Reckless Overconfident slightly crazy. Stats Summary Komodo is a self-insert that lives in a cave, likes to play games, likes to make battles, and also destroy anyone who enters his cave. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B|Low 2-C at full power| 2-A via Data Control| 5-A with Zin Armada Name:Komodo Origin:Xbox 360 Gender:Male Age:15 Classification:Xbox avatar, gamer, Death Battle writer, guy who lives in a cave. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Hacking, Technology Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Morality Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Country Level(Comparable to 49, who has the power of MCU doctor strange(https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Doctor_Strange_(Marvel_Cinematic_Universe))%7CUniverse+ at full power(Defeated Beerus; One shotted Post Crisis Superman with a Slap.)| Multiverse Level via Data Control(Can manipulate entire games which are entire universes and multiverses.)| Large Planet level with Zin armada(Comparable to the boss, who Has control over the entire Zin Armada, which includes warships capable of destroying the Earth, and the Zin Armada has dozens of these warships.) Speed:High Hypersonic (Comparable to 49)| MFTL+ at full power and with Zin armada Lifting Strength: Class 100; Class K with telekinesis Striking Strength: Small Country Class; Unknown; Large Planet Class Durability: Small Country Level; Universe+ at full power; Large Planet Class Stamina: High (Comparable to the Boss) Range:Varies from standard melee range to several kilometers, At least stellar with the Zin Armada Standard Equipment: *https://saintsrow.fandom.com/wiki/Weapons_in_Saints_Row_IV *https://saintsrow.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Super_Powers_in_Saints_Row_IV Intelligence:High Weaknesses: Crazy, Overconfident, Reckless Notable Attacks/Techniques: *https://saintsrow.fandom.com/wiki/Weapons_in_Saints_Row_IV *https://saintsrow.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Super_Powers_in_Saints_Row_IV Data Control: Controls the data of any video game he’s playing Category:Blog posts Category:Original Characters